swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Expanding Fronts
Expanding Fronts is an unofficial fan-made mod for the expansion Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns. The first beta version was released on October 13, 2013, but the current design and first full version was published on May, 2016. It introduces new and reworked civilizations, minor gameplay changes, units for all civilizations, new maps, bugfixes and changes and eyecandy for the scenario editor. Civilizations * Confederacy - The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) is separated from the original Geonosian based civilization, with a new buildset, holding the Confederacy Alliance and Droid Upgrades technologies, and adding Battlefield Scanners. Infantry and Mech civilization ** Mech Factory Technologies are researched 20% faster ** Aircraft take 5% longer to build, and are 5% more expensive ** Military buildings cost 10% less to construct ** (Team) Cargo Hovercrafts return +25% Nova ** Fortresses deal bonus damage to Jedi/Sith Temple units * Geonosian - A new civilization based on the hive race of Geonosis. Retains the original CIS buildset, unique units and Geonosian Diligence and Geonosian Engineers technologies, while adding Beast Training, Hailfire Rocket Pods, (Nova) Fusion Extractor and Enhanced Dexterity. Mounted Trooper and Siege civilization ** Workers gain Basic Training automatically ** Workers build 10% faster ** Basic Armor, Light Armor, Hvy Armor free; requires War Center ** (Team) Unique Fortress Units cost 10% less to train ** Fortresses add +5 Population Room, can garrison +5 units * Zann Consortium - A vast criminal organization based on infiltration and sabotage. Nightsisters fight under the crime syndicate, instead of jedi or sith. Heavy Weapons and Mech civilization. ** War center upgrades cost -25% ** Hvy Weapons attack 10% faster ** Bounty Hunters have +1 range ** (Team) Hvy Weapons Facotry works 10% faster ** Every standing Fortress reduce 5% nova cost of Fortress units. * First Order - A technological powerhouse, that rely on advanced weapons backing scores of stormtroopers. Infantry and Siege civilization ** Workers carry +5 resources ** No buildings are required to construct other buildings/units or to advance Tech Levels ** Troop Center technologies cost 25% less ** Mounted Troopers are replaced by Flametroopers. They do not require an Animal Nursery to train but move slower. ** (Team) Research Centers work 30% faster ** Fortresses attack 10% faster * Resistance - Resilient faction centered around stealth, mobility, and air superiority. Air and Stealth civilization ** Airbase technologies cost 20% less ** Airbase military units move 5% faster ** A Nova Stockpile is created at every newly built Command Center ** Workers move 10% faster; conduct repairs 2x faster ** (Team) Scouts and Fighters gain +1 Sight ** (Team) Hutt Endorsement available automatically ** Fortresses generate Power for nearby structures Singleplayers Units and Buildings Unique units * IG-100 Magnaguard: Fortress unit, avaliable to Confederacy. Slow but armoured anti-jedi melee unit. * Defiler: Fortress unit, available to Zann Consortium. Grenadier effective against mechs, structures, and packed clusters of infantry. * Vornskr: Animal Nursery unit, available to Zann Consortium. Ferocious predator with detector ability and bonus against Jedi. * Nightsister Initiate: Force sensitive melee unit, effective against Troopers and Mechs. Available only to Zann Consortium, can be upgraded to Nightsister Warrior, a unit that can convert. * Nightsister Hunter: Nightsister Warrior armed with a bow, that fires homing arrows. Effective against close combat units such as Jedi, Sith and Mounted Troopers. Available only to Zann Consortium * Nightmother: Self-regenerative Nightsister. Can convert, effective against troops and some mechs. Avaliable only to Zann Consortium with all technologies enabled game mode. * Jet Trooper: Fortress unit, available to the First Order. Agile infantry unit equipped with jetpacks that can effortlessly traverse terrains that other land units cannot, allowing them to launch surprise attacks from any direction using their deadly explosive projectile launchers. * Flametrooper: Trooper center, available to the First Order. Replaces the Mounted Trooper, and doesn't need the Animal Nursery to be trained, but it's slower. * Ski Speeder: Fortress unit, available to The Resistance. Nimble, low-cost vehicles that can chase down enemies before attacking with light rapid-fire blasters. Effective mainly against siege weapons, but capable of engaging other threats when massed. Shared units * Interceptors: Airbase unit. Fast but fragile antiaircraft unit. * Attackers: Airbase unit. Heavy aircraft effective against ground. Armoured but slower than others airships. * Transport Mechs: Mech factory unit. Ground transport for infantry, with a small attack. * Anti-Air Batteries: Cheap building effective against the fist air raids. * Cargo Freighter: Airship trader. * Monitor ship: Heavy water ship, effective cleansing land units, but weak against other ships. Buildings * Mine: fixed and stealth trap that deals area of damage attack. Can be dragged and placed like walls. Built by workers. * Nightsister Temple: Replace Jedi/Sith Temple for Zann Consortium faction. * AA Battery: Anti air building effective against light aircraft. Technologies Unique technologies of new civilizations * Battlefield Scanners Confederacy only. Military units gain +2 sight. * Fusion Extractor: Confederacy only. Nova Gatherers are 25% faster. * Beast Training: Geonosian only. Mounted Troopers and Beasts gain +15% HP. * Hailfire Rocket Pods: Geonosian only. Anti-Air Mobiles fire 2 additional missiles per shot. * Enhanced Dexterity: Geonosian only. Troop Center units gain +10% speed . * Black Market Components: Zann Consortium only. Mechs and Hvy Weapons cost 10% less. * Piracy: Zann Consortium only. Cargo Hovercrafts cost 10% less and are produced 15% faster. * Phased Pulse Cannons: Zann Consortium only. Mech Factory units gains +2 attack * Indoctrination: First Order only. Infantry units attack 15% faster. Affects Troop Center units, Bounty Hunters, and Jet Troopers * Advanced Torpedoes: First Order only. Anti-Air missiles travel 20% faster; Anti-Air missile units and structures gain +1 Range and Sight. * Auxiliar Power Cells: First Order only. Assault Mechs gain a secondary siege cannon attack * Conflagrine-14: First Order only. Flametroopers gain +1 Range; Attacks cause targets to suffer additional bleed damage after the attack ends * Supply Lines: Resistance only. Cargo Hovercrafts and Freighters gain self-shielding * Sensor Cloak: Resistance only. Air Transports gain stealth capabilities * Bunker Busters: Resistance only. Bombers gain +5 Attack in general, and a +45 bonus against Defensive Structures * Resilience: Resistance only. Lost Prefab Shelters, Command Centers and Fortresses do not reduce population headroom New unique technologies of old civilizations * Deployment Racks: Trade Federation only. Assault Mechs and Transport Mechs can carry x2 units. * Chain Lightining: Galactic Empire only. Sith Masters gains area of damage attack. * Astromech Repair: Rebel Alliance. Airbase units gains selfrepair capabilities. * Evacuation Protocols: Rebel Alliance. Lost buildings return a 20% of the original cost in carbon. Doesn't apply to farms, mines, light walls * A-wing: Rebel Alliance. Changed the original and now granted ability to train A-wings, to upgrade the Interceptors, adding 10% velocity and +2 armour * Gunship Armament: Republic only: Loaded Attackers gains a secondary beam attack * Potent Plasma: Gungan only. All Gungan projectiles deals additional damage to Mechs Shared Technologies * AA Battery: allows to build AA Batteries Balance * (All civilizations) Scouts gain automatic upgrades to Sight, Speed, and Fire Rate with each Tech Level advancement * (All civilizations) Excessive damage bonuses of Clone Campaigns Jedi heroes significantly reduced * (All civilizations) Revamped air damage system. There are now light (Fighter, Bomber, Interceptor) and heavy (Attacker, Transport, Air Cruiser) aircraft. Interceptors, and AA Batteries perform better against light aircraft, while AA Turrets, AA Troopers, and Attackers are better vs heavies. * (GR) Jedi Starfighters now have a damage bonus against other Unique Units * (GR) Attackers can carry infantry * (RA) Airspeeder anti-mech bonus reduced to 14/21 (from 20/30) * (TF) New bonus: Troop Center units cost 5/20/35 less in Tech Level 2/3/4 respectively * (TF) Destroyer Droids have a faster rate of fire, do less damage per shot and are less accurate; arm cannons fire independantly * (TF) Carbon Mining weakness reduced by 10% (now 10% slower from 20%) * (TF) Hidden Mech Destroyer damage bonus removed * (WK) Missing DuraArmor for Jedi Masters restored General new features * Music will now properly function without a game disc inserted. * Sound effects fixed, they can be played more than one at once. * New weapon sounds and projectile effects for many units, new lore recouloured projectiles and lightsabers * Many units and animals now generate noises while idle and/or moving * Shield Generators now have an animated radial effect similar to Fambaas, and Elite Droidekas have a shield bubble * Units now display statistics for Speed, Reload Time, and Blast Radius * New Widescreen resolutions support. * Autosave feature implemented into editor. * Increased framerates * Several bug fixed * Bigger maps options * Increased population limits Scenario Editor changes General changes and new features * New base terrains have been added to the game and variations. These are fully functional in both Random Map scripts and the Scenario Editor * New Cliff types have been added to the Scenario Editor, and can be cycled through via hotkeys * Object collision and grid placement restrictions can be disabled in the Scenario Editor * New map sizes have been added, capping out at 640x640 tiles. (The largest default size, Giant, is 240x240). * New Random Map scripts have been added. * New Trigger Condition: Per Mille Chance * New Trigger Effect: Explore Area * New Trigger Effect: Change Unit Variable * Map Revealers, Water Rocks, and weather effects can be placed on any terrain * Map Revealers are no longer removed when objects are placed on top of them * Fire, explosions, and other effects can now be placed in the editor * 'Inverse' option added to Trigger Conditions (Effects will fire when conditions are NOT met; untick checkbox under trigger list to enable) Units and Eyecandy Scenario Editor Triggers * Many added triggers now display a dropdown list of modifiers, so you no longer have to look up/memorize number values to use them effectively. * Accumulate Attribute/Tribute - These two triggers can now draw from an extended library of over 200 attributes. Count kills and razings to and from individual players, create functioning EXP systems, and more! * Display Instructions - This essential effect has been updated to add a bit more color to your campaigns. The text entry now accepts 20 new named colors to display, and can additionally draw from any of the 256 colors in the game's palette! * Give/Remove Ability (New!) - A pair of new effects that allow you to alter numerous properties of a unit, applying and removing traits like Stealth, Shielding, Detection, and more! * Change Unit Property Object (New!) - This new effect puts the power of a miniature genie editor right into the Scenario Editor itself. Nearly any property of any unit can be altered from health, to speed, to the projectile it fires. Handcraft your own technologies and apply them universally to every unit! * Change Unit Data (New!) - This is a scaled down version of Change Unit Property Object; your changes affect only selected units rather than all units of a type. * New Trigger Condition: Area Explored * New Trigger Condition: Alliance State * New Trigger Condition: Per Mile Chance * New Trigger Condition: Unit Variable (Greater or Equal) * New Trigger Condition: Unit Variable (Equal) Maps * Alderaan * Bryndar * Jakku * Dantooine * Felucia * Halm * Jedha * Saleucami * Scarif * Takodana * Lah'mu * Mustafar * Starkiller Base * Sullust * Ahch-To * Rugosa * Cato Nemoida * Crait * Reworked Endor * Korriban * Mimbam * Pillio * Raxxus Prime Other changes * A new unit class has been added - Cargo Freighters * Many hero and misc unit icons have been improved * Sith Apprentice/Knight icons are now depicted with red lightsabers * Imperial Stroomtrooper upgrade icon bug fixed * (TF) AAT (OOM-9) has secondary anti-infantry lasers when garrisoned * (TF) Uses a new droid for the worker unit, the PK-4 * (GR) New graphics for the Fighter line. Gunships replaced by V-19 Fighter, Clone Z-95 Headhunter and ARC-170 Category:Content